Korteanpian language
The Korteanpian language is the national language of Korteanp, spoken as a mother tongue by most of its population of 380 million inhabitants. Created and established in the year 335 KC as a lingua franca for a then multilingual continent, the language gradually expanded since then, replacing most of the ancient languages across the continent (similarly to how English replaced Celtic languages in the British Isles). It is distinguished between its simple Informal variant, spoken and written in everyday life, and its grammatically complex Formal variant, reserved to documents, literature, philosophy and occasionally poetry. Informal Korteanpian of the capital also slightly differs from the one spoken in the rest of the country. The language is written in the Korteanpian script, a combination of logograms (drawings representing concepts and ideas, such as Chinese characters and Egyptian hieroglyphs) and alphabetic letters (vowels and consonants, used to express phonetic values). With a history of two millennia on its own, the Korteanpian language is immensely influential in time and space in Korteanpian society and culture. History In the fourth century KC, the continent of Korteanp was in the process of forming a single cultural identity. Even though much of the continent was already politically unified under the Korteanpian Kingdom originally from the southwest, the kingdom was very culturally diverse due to the many different peoples living within the borders of its vast territory (just like all great empires of history, including the Roman Empire, the Mongol Empire, the Austro-Hungarian Empire etc.). The political law per se was universal in the kingdom, but different peoples, each with their own languages and customs, often interpreted it in different ways, and it also costed a lot for the government to translate documents, solve conflicts, manage the economy, among other endeavors, on the context of a huge multicultural country. Therefore, past queens already had initiated a process of creating a single, universally understood, Korteanpian identity. That included a single language and a set of basic customs, to be followed before and with more priority than the regional customs. The idea was to make every Korteanpian citizen able to travel from one side of the country to another without feeling like a foreigner. Outsiders would be familiar to the local ways and able to freely communicate with everyone. This strengthened the sense of national unity, which much more favoured over national diversity in order to form a solid kingdom and severely reduce the odds of rebellions. In 335, laws were then passed placing national customs over local customs, and limiting local authorities following ancient, pre-kingdom laws. And the constructed lingua franca was elaborated to be as easy and quick to learn as possible; it had very regular phonetics and grammar (like Esperanto), and its vocabulary was absorbed from the main the local languages, which all belonged to the same linguistic family, the characteristics of a zonal language (much like Interslavic, Folkspraak and IALA's Interlingua). The teaching of this new language, Korteanpian, was then mandatory in every city of the kingdom. Its usage was initially restricted and low, but it quickly spread throughout the country and within decades, it became the second language of every Korteanpian citizen. Category:Korteanp Category:Languages